This Time
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Summary:Rukia saw the novel that her child read. “I know this person…” she said, looking at Ichigo. Song fic. Slight IchiRuki. UlquiHime. My first fic about UlquiHime. Please read it if you want to…


This is my first fanfic about UlquiHime… personally, I don't like Orihime so much… but if I saw her with Ulquiorra, I like her. I'm sorry if the story is suck! I can't write a nice love story! I can write a chaos story though… about the song, it was Wonder Girls's song, This Time. I like the song very much! You know why?? Because the girl at that song was like someone I like(a boy actually)!!!

Summary:Rukia saw the novel that her child read. "I know this person…" she said, looking at Ichigo. Song fic. Slight IchiRuki. UlquiHime. My first fic about UlquiHime. Please read it if you want to…

THIS TIME

By:Vanilla Amano

"This Time,"

It was the title, Rukia can saw it.

"What are you reading, honey?" she asked her daughter, Michiru.

"A novel," Michiru answered. She's concentrated with her novel. "What's wrong mom? Need me to help you do the laundry?" she asked.

"No, not at all. It's already finish without you," Rukia smiled. She moved to the sofa her daughter sat on. On the way to the sofa, she hit her husband who was lay on the carpet.

"Urgh!"

"Gomen Ichigo!" Rukia said. she kept moved to Michiru without glancing once toward Ichigo. The orange head still lay on the carpet without even noticing he was being hit.

"Can I see it?" Rukia asked.

"Sure mom. But I don't know you like a romance novel like this." Michiru nodded disbelief.

Rukia smiled. "It's just… the cover attracted me." she said. she took the novel.

"Maybe you will have a sister or a brother…" Ichigo said sleepily. He stood from the floor and move to his family side. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Rukia saw the novel that her child read. "I know this person…" she said, looking at Ichigo.

--

A black haired man brought a mannequin on his embrace. It was a girl, with red hair and pink thin cloth around it. He intend to brought it to his home.

Ulquiorra look around him to make sure no one was follow him. he took the mannequin from the place he work. It was his personal mannequin so it's okay for him to brought it home. The mannequin labeled, "Orihime".

Finally he arrived at his home. He opened the door and lock it again. After that, he put the mannequin near the sofa.

_Nan dasin sarang ddawin hajianheul geora_

_Geureohge dachimhaesseodeon jeok isseojyo_

He stared at it for a second and then fix it messy hair. He saw it, a scratch at it face.

_Seuchyeo jinan ibyeolui gieok_

_Dasi ddo buseochyeossdeok mideum_

_Apeumgwa wiro soge nan geudeureul jiwochyeo_

He took out a handyplast and put it at the mannequin's face. he fix it hair once again before turned to leave it.

_Hajiman geudaereul cheoeum bwadeon_

_Geunarihuro nan dashi yonggiga saengkyeochyeo_

_Geudaeui eokkaee gidaemeon mami pyeonhaechyeo_

_Idaeryo yeongwonhi geudaewa igo sipeoyo babe_

He took a piece of paper and look at the picture. There was a woman at the picture. As you can see, he was a clothes designer. After stared at the picture and the mannequin(again), he walked to the sewing machine and began to sewing.

_Ibeonen dareulgechyo my luv_

After work for almost all night, he fell asleep near the machine.

_Mideodo gwaenchanhjyeo geudael_

Another strange thing happen. The mannequin alive, and it was walking. She(we'll call her now) took a pair of clothes and wear it instead of wearing the thin pink cloth.

_Hangsang nareul hyanghan maeumi byeonchi anhgireul_

_Baraneun naemam argechyo_

Orihime stare at Ulquiorra with soft smile on her face. she stare at his face for quite a long time.

_I love you baby_

_And I need you babe_

She become exhausted, and decided to move to the sofa and sleep there.

_Geudae eobsineun wirongo ginagin sigani ddo banbokdwigejo_

_Geudae yeongweonhi byeonchi mayo_

The next morning, Ulquiorra woke up from his slumber. He yawn on his place and then walked to the refrigerator. He took a mineral water out and drink. He heard something behind him, so he turned.

_My all, I'll be the same_

Orihime was there. sat at the sofa and stretch her self like she was just woke up from her sleep, and it actually right. Ulquiorra'e eyes opened widely until he drop the bottle to the floor.

_Geudael nan mideo uisimchi anhjiman_

_Jigeum geudaeda eobneun sigane nan doryeobjyo_

Orihime smiled, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Ulquiorra-san," she said.

"And you are…?" Ulquiorra asked with his cold tone.

"Don't be silly… I'm Orihime," Orihime giggled.

_Geomde mulneul bami jinago hangkayeo haessari bichil ddae_

_Geudaega eobdamyeon nan ddo uljido mollayo_

Ulquiorra look unsure. He try to remember about last night, but he couldn't remember anything. Orihime wait patiently on the sofa, smiling.

_Geudaeyo geudaeneun chinan jigan_

_Geujeo seuchyeo jinagandeon dareul namjacheoreom_

"I don't know you. Get out from my house, now," he said coldly.

"But—"

"I said now," he cut before Orihime could finish her line. She look at him sadly. A tear roll on her cheek.

_Naege apeum gieoki dwiji anhgil baraeyo_

_Idaero yeongwonhi nareul deo anajoseyo ba__be_

Orihime step out from the house, wearing a grey shirt, black training and white sneakers that Ulquiorra gave her before he kicked her out. She watched the door close behind her, and then she walked away.

_Ibeonen dareulgechyo my luv_

_Mideodo gwaenchanhjyeo geudael_

_Hangsang nareul hyanghan maeumi byeonchi anhgireul_

_Baraneun naemam argechyo_

_I love you baby_

_And I need you babe_

Orihime walked at the street without direction. She kept walking and walking towards nowhere. At the same time, Ulquiorra wrap his belongings and search for inspiration from his picture. He saw an interesting picture and saw it.

Orihime walked on a puddle that the rain made last night. She didn't look around her first, she didn't notice a car was run towards her.

DIIIIIN!!!

All she can do is stare at the car.

_Geudae eobsineun wirongo ginagin sigani ddo banbokdwigejo_

_Geudae yeongweonhi byeonchi mayo_

_My all, I'll be the same_

Ulquiorra found a beautiful white and black dress that he didn't know he made. He stared at it with no expression. A memory suddenly appeared in his head. He turned to the sofa and remember when he put Orihime beside it. he remember when he put the handyplast at her face. he remember Orihime's face when she was crying.

Quickly, he ran outside his house.

_Geudaen naege nameun majimak huimang_

He ran at the street, searching for Orihime. His mannequin, his model, his heart. He pass the way that Orihime passed.

_Geudaega eobneun sesangeun neomudo simhan eodumgwa gatgejyo_

_Geudaereul baraneun nae mameul deo arajwoyo naui sarang_

He ran and ran, trying to find Orihime. But he couldn't find her. Where's she?

And he heard a couple of girls gossiping.

"Did you know? There was a car accident near the fountain,"

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"It's horrible. The car didn't stop to help the victim, right? How is she?"

"I don't know… I wonder if the red head okay… she didn't being hit very hard, but it'd still painful… and she refuse the help we offer to her to bring her to hospital!"

"Really!?"

It was enough for Ulquiorra to recognize the hit girl as Orihime. "Excuse me," he felt like it was the perfect timing to asked.

"Yeah?" the girls replied.

"Where was the victim go?"

_Ibeonen dareulgechyo my luv_

Orihime couldn't believe her eyes. She opened it widely when she saw him. Ulquiorra ran towards her with panic in his eyes. He stopped infront of her and trying to catch his breath.

_Mideodo gwaenchanhjyeo geudael_

He sat down, and for the first time, his face looks worried. He hit Orihime's temple softly and sighed. "Can you not make me worry?"

_Hangsang nareul hyanghan maeumi byeonchi anhgireul_

_Baraneun naemam argechyo_

"I'm sorry. I thought you don't remember me anymore so I went here. So I will not bothering you," Orihime replied weakly. "And I don't have any other place to go…"

"Baka," Ulquiorra said. "I will never forget you again. Not anymore," he said. Orihime stare at him. "So don't leave, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay," and nodded. Both of them smile to each other warmly.

"About that car incident…" Ulquiorra started. "Are you hurt badly?" he asked.

"Iie," Orihime shook her head. "I'm not hurt too bad. But I think my leg twisted because of it." she said.

"Yo, how can you not hurt badly if it was like that?" Ulquiorra said. "And all of the bruises, blood and all… how can you call this allright??" he insisted.

Orihime smile. It was a rare thing Ulquiorra mad and worried like this, you know. "Come here, I'll piggy back you." He offer. So, he piggy back Orihime to the hospital.

_I love you baby_

_And I need you babe_

Another nice autumn breeze and day. Orihime tied her hand with Ulquirra. She wear the dress Ulquiorra made only for her, while the ex quarto espada wear a white shirt and brown pants.

_Geudae eobsineun wirongo ginagin sigani ddo banbokdwigejo_

They took a picture together with a camera.

Ulquiorra teach her how to use a handphone and about its features.

She felt happy, she was given chance to live like this.

To be a human. And of course…

To be with Ulquiorra…

Forever…

_Geudae yeongweonhi byeonchi mayo_

_My all, I will be the same_

--

Rukia stared at it once again. "Am I day dreaming… or what?" she mumbled.

"No, you aren't," Ichigo smiled. Michiru and Rukia look at him curiously. "Orihime must be made this… with her memories with him…"

"Huh?" Michiru didn't understand. "Aunt Orihime made this?"

Rukia smiled. "Yes, you're right," she sighed. "She really love him."

"And also him," Ichigo also sighed. Both of them look at the sky together. Michiru look at them confusedly. After she understand, she leave quietly.

"Ichigo…" Rukia called.

"Hn?" Ichigo replied.

"We'll be together forever, right?"

"Why did you asked?"

"I don't know… I just wanna hear your answer,"

Ichigo move closer to Rukia and hug her. "Don't worry. I will not leave you and Michiru alone. You two are very important for me." he whispered to her ears. To his one and only dear wife.

Rukia smiled. She hug him back and snuggle to his broad chest. "I love you."

--

Vanilla:………………… *die*

Hitsugaya:She's dead?*confused*

Hisagi:No, I don't think so… but… *doubt*

Byakuya:Lets just check it… SENBON ZAKURA!!

Vanilla:GYAAA!!!!*alive*

Ulquiorra:Ah, she's alive…

Hitsugaya & Hisagi:HOW COME!!!??*disbelief*

Vanilla:I'm sorry, Ulqui-chan~~!! I made a very la~me story!!! Although I love the song but… I'm sorry!!!!

Ulquiorra:…………… Byaku-tan… if you please…

Byakuya:Don't call me Byaku-tan if you wont die with her… SENBON ZAKURA!!

Vanilla:GYAAA!!!!*die again*

Hitsugaya:The truth is... I don't really understand the story at all...

Hisagi:Even a genius like you can't understand it, taichou…

Ulquiorra:Wasn't it quite simple? The 'onna' miss me because I had died… so she wrote a book about me and herself at the real world… although it was a fiction… BUT SINCE WHEN I CAN SHOW A WORRIED EXPRESSION LIKE THAT!!!!??? AND SINCE WHEN I DO SEWING LIKE THAT!!!?!???!!!???

Hisagi:You know what? Just kill the author…

Byakuya:If you still didn't understand the story, watch the MV on you own… *cool*


End file.
